Alicia Bennett Concept
This page contains the concept of the mother of Silena Bennett. History '''Alicia Emmeline Moore '''is a young pureblood witch born to Alec Moore and Kylie Moore of Scotland. She was an only child living with her family in the outskirts of a small town in the Scottish Lowlands. She came from a long line of Potioneers and Herbologists. At a young age, she was already familiar with brewing various basic potions and some more difficult potions. At age 11, she was accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was sorted to the Hufflepuff House. There, she studied various subjects such as Potions, Herbology, Charms, etc. for 7 years. Her best subjects were Potions and Herbology. She first became an Auror at the Ministry, which is where she met her husband Charles Bennett. They were chosen to catch a pretty tricky Dark wizard, which was a bad idea since Alicia's reckless nature clashes with Charles' careful 'think-before-acting' nature. During the span of the assignment, they would often argue who was right and who was wrong. The Dark wizard, Matthias, they needed to catch took advantage of this and continued to escape their attempts and capturing him. Their failed attempts at capturing the Dark wizard eventually made both of them loose their patience and started a shouting match that almost led Alicia to her death. The row she had with her fellow Auror made her storm off and try to finish the assignment all by herself. However, due to her recklessness, she got captured by the Dark wizard and was held captive. She was Crucioed several times, not enough to drive her into madness but enough for her to become traumatized. When Charles finally found the Dark wizard's hideout with a few more Aurors, it was the day that Matthias decided to Avada Kedavra Alicia. It was a long fight between the Aurors and the Dark wizard. When the rest was distracting Matthias, Charles went to retrieve Alicia. Alicia went on to a long road of recovery, with Charles supporting her. He insisted because ''"It was my fault that this happened to you." ''During that time, Alicia slowly began to fall in love with Charles, with the latter reciprocating her feelings. They had dated for a while, until Alicia fully recovered. After that, they had wed. After a year of marriage, Alicia soon became pregnant with their first child. She was overjoyed. After 9 months, on May 13, Alicia gave birth to a baby girl, whom they named Silena Alicia. Unfortunately, she was unable to bear another child, which was a hereditary trait in the Scottish branch of the Moore family. Two years after Silena graduated, Alicia's sister-in-law and brother-in-law were murdered by a mad wizard on the 2nd of September. Personality Alicia is a spunky woman who would often speak her mind. She is rather hardworking and incredibly dedicated on her job as a Potioneer, wife, and mother. She is also really protective of her family. Alicia is also a mother hen and ''adores ''children so much, a side she only shows to selected people, such as her family. When she discovered she was unable to bear more children, she became somewhat disappointed and focused almost all of her motherly love on her only child Silena, almost making her spoiled. Extras *Alicia's face claim would be Mélanie Laurent. *Alicia and Charles' initial relationship is inspired by Dylan Rhodes and Alma Dray's initial relationship in Now You See Me. Category:DARP Category:Plans Category:Silena Bennett Category:Alicia Bennett